Surprises Inside
by Animefun17
Summary: He's married with no children. She's single with a 6 year old wanting answers. He's keeping his head in his business. She's crying every night alone wanting love. 6 year old runs away. What happens when they reunite after 7 years searching for their son?
1. Love MeLeave Me

Chapter 1

She screamed mercilessly as he kept filling her up with his member.

"Shit." He groaned while she moaned.

As tears streamed down her face mixed with sweat, she knew she couldn't get enough. As he pulled out, pre cum came out of his tip. He flipped her over. She took hold of his member and began sucking so he won't forget how much attention she can give him. While sucking she played with herself.

"God, you know I love you right. You're all mine _Sa-ku-ra. _"He pushed her back on the bed and thrust back into her. She screamed in ecstasy. He began to play with her left nipple with his tongue. She grabbed his raven locks and pulled him to the other nipple so it can get the same attention. Soon he stopped playing with her nipple and attacked her mouth with feverish kiss. They're tongues battling for dominance but as always, he won. Soon they parted for air as a trail of salvia followed him up.

She looked so sexy laid out with him between her legs. Her eyes filled with so much lust yet shone with love. He did not want to leave her again.

"I love you Sasuke," while looking into his onyx eyes. He stared back at her as sweat glisten his forehead and toned chest.

"I love you too my cherry blossom." With that he did one last thrust feeling her walls tighten around him. He soon spilled his seed in her womanhood.

"SASUKE!" she screamed. Her body shuddered as she also came on her bed sheets.

"Goodnight blossom" whispered Sasuke as he kissed her while she drifted into a deep sleep.

"Don't leave me" she spoke while she slept. He stared down at her while he quietly pulled his pants up.

"I'm sorry" is all he said as he kissed her forehead. Then he left through her door binding a sad farewell.


	2. Sadness

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up hearing her cell phone ring. Trying to sit up her neck started to ache. She began to massage it but she couldn't get the stiffness out. Her cell phone rang even louder.

"Damnit! Who the hell is calling this early?" Sakura looked at her bedside clock. She groaned.

"Only 10:24." She reached for her phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura darling!" yelled a pitchy voice on the other end.

"What Ino?" scolded Sakura.

"Let's do brunch we have a lot to catch up on." said an excited Ino.

"I talked to you yesterday. Why didn't you tell me everything then?" asked an annoyed Sakura.

"Well something new came up since then. So get ready I'll be there in an hour."

"Ino I'm tir-"

"No buts just get ready." 'Click' and the line went dead. Sakura stared at the phone feeling defeated. Sakura stretch while the bones in her body cracked. While she got of bed the sheet fell to the floor revealing her nude body. She felt chilly and look at herself in the mirror.

Tears welled up in her eyes. But she quickly wiped them away. She walked in pain to the bathroom wear she can wash away her sins of last night. Sakura turned on the shower head spraying out hot water. She stepped in a began to wash her skin thoroughly

"Why do I keep doing this? He doesn't even love me? He just says it so he can get off" sighed Sakura, "but I still love him." This time she didn't stop the tears from coming down.

As she washed her womanhood she saw blood. This is the umpteenth time she seen blood from have rough sex with her Uchiha. She scrubbed roughly so there was no trace of his touch on her.

After a good half an hour in the shower Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She say the bite marks from Sasuke around her breast and close to her collarbone.

"He knows how to hide marks" said Sakura smiling. She turned to leave the bathroom without looking back.


	3. Engagement

Chapter 3

"Girl you're glowing!" yelled a hyper Ino.

"No I'm not" stated a smug Sakura.

"Right anyway. Girl you won't believe what happen yesterday on my way home." Ino said

"What happen?" Sakura said annoyed.

"Well I ran into this great sale on shoes and they were just adorable and I couldn't believe the price so I bought about 4 pairs. And you know Shikamaru complaining about how troublesome I am. But you know me I couldn't resist such cute shoes. You wanna go? I'll take you." Said Ino waiting for an answer

"Listen Ino that sounds exciting and all but I'm not all that hyper for shoes, but thanks for the offer."

"Hmph your lost sweetheart" said Ino while sipping her tea.

"Yeah…. Umm listen I think I should get going I have to go to work. You know Tsunade doesn't want me to be late, especially if I have to work the late shift at work."

"Jeesh I thought it was your day off?" asked Ino.

"No sorry but we can take a rain check?"

"Yeah sure" smiled Ino.

"Ok see you lat-" while standing up and pulling out her half of her money for the check.

"WAIT! I know you're in a rush but Shikamaru told me some life changing news."

"Oh really what's that" asked Sakura feeling a little curious.

"It's about Mr. Uchiha. He's getting married. He's engaged to that woman Kristy, no Karen, oh no Karin! Yeah her! Can you believe it? He's finally settling down. Wrong woman but at least she can keep him in check I think" laughed Ino.

"….what…?"

"You deaf? Sasuke is getting marri….Why are you crying? Oh my goodness what's wrong" asked Ino panicking.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Sakura. She fell to her knees and all she saw was darkness.


	4. Sorry

Chapter 4

'BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP'

While Sakura's eyes started to open she shut them quickly and squinted while opening them trying to adjust to the light. She groaned.

"Where am I?" asked Sakura to herself.

"Sakura!" she quickly turned her head to where the voice was coming from. She saw in with her face flushed.

"Ino, where am I?" asked Sakura while rubbing her head.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay? You passed out when I was talking to you."

"I did? I don't rememb-" Sakura choked.

"_He's getting married…"_

Tears began to fall again. This can't be happening to her. He said he loved her…right?

Soon the door opens revealing Tsunade.

"Sakura, your awake good I need to talk to you. Ino can you give us a minute?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure, anything. I'll go get Sakura some water" said Ino walking out the door.

"Thank you," said Sakura. As the door closed Tsunade look at Sakura with sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura…. Have you been sleeping okay at nights? Any headaches? Stomach aches?" asked Tsunade

Sakura started to think. "No not really. I sleep fine at night. I get my full 8 hours ma'am. Can you tell me what's wrong with me?"

Tsunade looked at her ands sighed. She moved towards the bed side with a chair in hand. Sakura began to panic?

'Am I dying or something? That won't be bad…. If I die I won't see Sasuke getting married. Well it depends on how much time I have left' she chuckled to herself.

"Sakura…. Have you been sexually active?"

Sakura began to blush. 'How did she know?'

"Yes I have been."

Tsunade looked at her with disappointment.

"Sakura….you're 2 months pregnant" stated Tsunade flatly.

"….What…. no I've been using protection and when we didn't I was still on the pill."

"Sakura the pill is but 98% chance of you not getting pregnant, and yo-"

"And I'm among the 2% that got pregnant?"

"…yes you are. Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"…."

"Damnit Sakura this is important!"

"It's umm…Sas…Sasuke Uchiha…. He's the father!" screamed Sakura as tears feel down her face. "I'm sorry Tsunade….I'm so sorry, please forgive me please" Sakura cried while choking on a sob. "I'm sorry…" soon darkness took over once again.


	5. Where is my Daddy?

Chapter 5

7 years later

"Mommy!" yelled 6 year old Kouske Haruno.

"Yes sweetie?" called Sakura from the kitchen.

"In school today this girl name Nano came and told me how she likes me. That's gross. I could've caught cooties from her" said Kouske making a gross face. "Oh and she tried to kiss me on top of that. I hit her on he-"

"WHAT? Kouske you don't hit a female no matter how mad you are. Do you hear me young man?"

"But mom-"

"No buts do you understand what I'm telling you young man?"

"Yes ma'am" nodded Kouske.

"Good. You have to understand to respect young ladies. Your father would not approve of this. Do you understand?"

"How can I when I don't know who my father is!" yelled Kouske. "Where is my daddy, mommy?"

"…" Sakura stopped cutting up tomatoes. She looked at the tomatoes thinking of him. She soon turned around and looked at her son. He look almost like his father only his facial expression was much softer and his green eyes threatening to tear after yelling at his mother.

"Mommy, why can't you tell me the truth?"

"Sweetie your daddy loves."

"Why do you keep saying that? I know my daddy isn't dead because you don't say it. On top of that you always-"

"Go wash up for dinner"

"Mommy?"

"Go…"

"Okay…" Kouske dragged his feet as he made his way upstairs to prepare for dinner.


	6. Wife Issues

Chapter 6

Sasuke sat in his office rubbing his temple when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Baby, guess what?" said a female voice on the other end.

"What now, Karin? I'm busy at the moment" questioned an annoyed Sasuke.

"Well excuse me for trying to have fun with my _husband_…party pooper. Anyway, this news is to die for. We'll chat over dinner hmm?" asked a happy Karin.

"Listen, I'm going to be home late. I don't think I have time to stop my work to listen to this little game. If it is important tell me now or I'm hanging up" he replied.

"Well damn baby, I'll wait till you get your head back on right and you drop that nasty attitude" _Click. _The line went dead.

"Damnit this woman is getting on my last nerve" He started to call back but took the thought out his head. He had to finish this project before tomorrow morning. Instead he picked up his office phone and dialed his secretary's number.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha. What can I do for you tonight?" asked Aria

"I need you to call the service car and pick up my wife. Also make dinner reservation at her favorite restaurant."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha."

"Call her and tell her to be ready in a half an hour and I will meet her at the restaurant."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha."

"Good." Then he hung up and went back to finishing his project.

"Sasuke this is so exciting. I'm glad you're attitude changed" smiled Karin after they gave their orders to the waiter.

"Hn, whatever. Let's just get this shit over with please. What is sooo important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" asked Sasuke sipping his Jack Daniels.

"Well rudeness, I've finally thought of something exciting for our anniversary this year" smirked Karin.

"Hn. What is that?" taking another sip looking bored. Karin noticed this.

"…We'll kill ourselves." Sasuke started to choke on his drink.

"…WHAT?" shrieked Sasuke. Everyone in the restaurant stopped socializing and looked at their table. Sasuke raised his hand apologizing to the people. He lowered his voice, "Kill ourselves? What they hell is wrong with you?"

"Then don't look bored when I'm talking to you" said Karin with a sneer on her face

"Kami, Karin you scared the hell out of me."

"Then listen asshole and maybe I wouldn't have said that" Karin's face began to soften. "Anyway we should have a party. You know, invite our friends and your business associates. Promote our marriage some more. Doesn't that sound nice baby?" asked Karin.

"Why can't we stay home and you cook. It'll be cheaper and less drama" asked Sasuke.

"Why in Kami's name would I want to cook for you? I don't even cook for you now."

"Damnit Karin-"

"You owe me for last year when your stupid ass forgot about our anniversary."

"…let me think about th-"

"There's nothing to think about. We're having the damn party end of story."

"Damn-"

"No Sasuke" cutting Sasuke off again, "I am your wife not your whore that you left before we got married. Remember I am your wife and you're going to treat me like your wife, Do you understand? I was hand pick by you late father, God rest his soul, and I'm going to fulfill his wish and keep your smart ass in check."

Sasuke just stared at her. The waiter came with their food. Feeling the tension between the two he quickly set the food down and tried to run away.

"Excuse me waiter." He turned around slow.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Wrap this shit up to go." The waiter glanced at Sasuke looking for assurance, but Sasuke was too busy glaring at his wife. "Well?"

"Yes ma'am." He took the plates back up and went back in the kitchen to wrap their food.

"You can glare at me all you want but my rule is final." Sasuke kept look at her like she lost her mind.

"Ok let's get some things straighten out here. You're not my mother Karin. Your my wife…my spouse not my fucking mother." Sasuke began to get up. "Another thing, don't talk to me like you own me. We are equaled not superior to the other." He began to get close to Karin while she backed up. "Another thing with that, my father only picked you because you were the only _thing_ that had an obsession over my family business. I don't know how you fooled him, but your ass isn't fooling me. So don't come at me like you know me Karin.

"I'm only going to promote this _party_ because I want the media to understand I'm a great husband to my self-absorbed wife." She soon backed up into the chair and ended up flopping in the seat. "Last thing don't try and embarrass me again because I can embarrass you oh so much more."

"Baby, listen I'm sorry. I'll try and control my temper."

"Good. Give me your purse."

"What…what for?" asked Karin handing him her purse. He took her purse and took out her wallet. He took out her cash and credit cards. All that was left was her I.D. "Sa…Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Being equal. Walk your ass home." With that he left her with her mouth hung open with everyone snickering at her.

"Ma'am here's your food." Karin looked at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He started to walk away, but quickly came back. "Oh yes and the check."

"Shit."


	7. Parting Gift

Chapter 7

Back at the Haruno house

Sakura and Kouske ate in silence. All that was heard was utensils hitting their plates. Kouske couldn't really eat because he still thought about his conversation with his mother earlier before. He began to think if his father was really dead and his mother couldn't tell him if he was. On Sakura's end of the table she was busy thinking about Sasuke and if he missed her as much as she missed him. She started to think of their last night together, Ino dropping the bomb on her about his and Karin's engagement. Then she began to think of the engagement party she was invited to. She forced herself to go in high hopes of telling him about Kouske growing in her stomach. But after hearing Karin's lovely speech about how she knows Sasuke is her soul mate, she ran out throwing up her half eaten dinner at the party.

At the ending of the party Sasuke came up to her with Karin under his arm thanking her for coming to her party. Sakura never looked so miserable seeing them publicly display their affection in front of her. She was ready to beat Karin's ass and kick Sasuke balls for giving her a baby as a parting gift to go play house with his stuck up fiancé. But instead she smiled an assuring smile. She shook Karin's hand saying congrats and kissed Sasuke on the cheek while whispering thank you. As she began to walk away she rubbed her belly and smiled.

Tears started to stream down her eyes while thinking about those parting memories. She never realized how hard it would be to raise a baby. Tsunade warned her about the consequences being a single parent. But as stubborn as Sakura is she took her chances. On late nights when Kouske was cranky and didn't want to sleep, she would cry along with him. Kouske being as smart as he was then took noticed and started to smile and laugh. Sakura stopped crying and laughed with him. He cooed and pulled her long bangs. She smiled and began to sing him a sweet lullaby that he can fall asleep. That was the 1st of many nights that Kouske understood his mother and slept through the night from then onwards.

Sakura kept weeping silently as she ate her food. Kouske looked up when he heard his mom choke out a sob. He then he saw her tears hit her plate.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" asked Kouske getting up and walking towards his mother. She looked up and smiled. "Mom?" She grabbed him and hugged him for dear life.

"Kouske, promise me you will be better than your father and love mommy forever" sobbed Sakura.

"Mommy…what did he do to you that you cry every night and feel so broken inside?" asked Kouske.

"Just promise me please. Don't break mommy's heart, please" pleaded Sakura.

"I love you mommy and I won't hurt you."

"Thank you." With that Kouske hand one thing in mind.

'I have to find my father so mommy can stop crying'

"Good night sweet heart" said Sakura giving him a kiss in the forehead.

"Mommy…can you at least tell me his name?" asked Kouske with pleading eyes.

"…" She looked at him then the window with the curtain blowing with the wind. "Why do you want to know so badly? I doubt we will see him again." Kouske didn't want to hurt his mom but he wanted answers now.

"It'll make me sleep better at night knowing I have a father." Sakura started laughing hysterically.

"Sweetie if you didn't have a father how would you be here?"

"I don't know with the _technology_" they both started laughing.

"Ok if I tell you will you drop the subject?"

"…No promises, but ok."

"I think that's how good it's going to get but ok. Your father's name is… Naruto Uzumaki."

"…uncle Naruto? GROSS! I'm nothing like him. I don't like ramen like he does" shrieked Kouske.

"Oh you're right. Good night."

"Mom…why can't you tell me his real name?" Sakura started to walk out the door. "MOM!"

"Sasuke Uchiha" and she closed the door. Kouske smiled.

"Thanks mom" he got up started to pack some clothes and allowance he saved up. As soon as he was finish he saw the hallway light shut off. He knew his mom was in her room either crying or falling asleep from exhaustion. He hoped she fell asleep. He quickly grabbed his notebook and scribbled a small note for his mom. Then he went to his computer and searched for Sasuke Uchiha. More than 9 sites came up with his name.

"What the heck? My dad is famous?" He kept browsing until he came across a picture with his father and a red headed woman. He read the bottom of the picture. Kouske gasped. "Dads married?" He kept reading until he found out that his dad was a corporate business man that owned more than 14 businesses all over the world. He had been married for almost 6 years and has no children. He also read that he and his wife is planning an anniversary dinner that's taking place that weekend.

"I have to see him a.s.a.p." He wrote down his dad's main business building address and he left through the window. "Don't worry mom I will get dad back."


	8. Kouske's Train Ride

Chapter 8

Back on the other side of town

Sasuke was exhausted while driving home that night. He felt somewhat bad about leaving Karin there with no money but quickly dismissed it.

"She deserved it" he started to laugh by himself. He started to think about the argument with him and Karin and how she mentioned how Sasuke had a whore before they got married. "She wasn't a whore." He said out loud. He started to think about Sakura. Her long pink locks, her beautiful emerald eyes and forehead which was so spaces that he loved landing sweet kisses on it. Her sweet feverish body that made him hot all over when she walked her sexy sway towards him. He felt his member get hard. Then his cell phone started to ring.

"Shit" he cursed while coming out of his little fantasy land. "Hello?"

"Damnit Sasuke, you bastard how can you leave me here? How am I supposed to pay for the check?" yelled Karin on the other end.

"Karin, do what you do best."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen I don't know. As you know I'm _driving_ home."

"You sick bastard, watch when I get home. Urgh, how am I supposed to pay for this fucking check? With my good looks?"

"Ha… good luck with that" and he ended the call.

* * *

><p>Kouske woke up realizing that he wasn't in his room but on the train. He started to panic but remembered he was on a mission to look for his father Sasuke Uchiha. The ticket office came around to his seat and looked at Kouske.<p>

"Excuse me son, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 6 ½ sir" smiled Kouske.

"Ok where's your mother or your guardian? "questioned the ticket officer

"My mother is home sir. I'm on the train by myself."

"What Kami's name is a 6 year on the train by himself?"

"Umm 6 ½ sir…" corrected Kouske.

"Don't get smart son."

"Sorry but umm I'm visiting my grandparents on the other side of town."

"Oh why didn't you say that from before? I was about to call you a runaway child" smiled the ticket officer.

"I would love to run away from my grandmother's kisses, but who can resist granny's cookies?"

"Son I know what you mean. Well safe trip." He tipped his hat and began checking everyone else's tickets.

"That was a close one." Kouske looked out the train window and realized he was close to his destination. "I'm coming father."


	9. Where's Kouske?

Chapter 9

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha" said Aria

"Hn" grunted Sasuke.

"You have a visitor sir" said Aria while making his coffee.

"Who is it?"

"I would say a child sir"

"What?" he took his coffee and entered his office. He growled when he saw his visitor. "What do you want now?"

"Hey dobe!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke and gave him a brotherly hug. Sasuke patted his back then pulled away.

"What do you need this morning?" asked Sasuke while settling in his office. Naruto took a seat in front of his desk.

"Well I just wanted to see my best friend after what… a year?" smiled Naruto.

"You could've called."

"I wanted to see you not hear you breathe on the phone."

"Ha ha funny" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Any way I got some great news."

"Ok enough with these guessing games, just tell me," snapped Sasuke

"Well excuse me Mr. Grouch."

"Rough night with the wife," said Sasuke rubbing his temples. He started remembering last night useless argument when Karin got home.

"I know what you mean. Actually I don't because my lovely Hinata is sweet as pie. But when she's pregnant it's a whole other story." Naruto smiled thinking about his wife.

"Well Karin isn't pregnant."

"When are you going to have a child?"

"I don't know. Soon…never with that woman image is everything to her. Speaking of image. Aria!" he called through the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha?"

"Get every associate I have encounter with and tell them about my wife and I anniversary party this weekend."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha."

"Thank you." Sasuke slipped on his glasses for reading.

"Hmm she has you on a lease huh?" smiled Naruto.

"Ha you wish. Now get out my office I got things to do." As he turned on his computer he looked at Naruto and realized his uneasy face. "What's wrong teme?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke then he shook his head. He got up off the chair.

"It's nothing." He started to walk towards the door then paused. "Do you still think of her?"

"Who?" said Sasuke typing away at his computer.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke stop typing and looked at Naruto's back.

"Not really. I am married now." Naruto turned to look at him.

"If you weren't married to Karin… what would you do?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto feeling uneasy.

"Honestly I don't know. I don't want to hurt her. She's too fragile." He paused for a moment to look at his computer then back at Naruto, "How is she doing?"

"Why don't you call her?" said Naruto walking out the door. Sasuke looked at the door close.

"It's not that easy teme…"

* * *

><p>In the Haruno's home<p>

"Damnit Ino, my damn child is missing and you're making jokes!" cried Sakura. Ino was taken out back from Sakura's hostility.

"Sakura calm down," said Hinata while rubbing her 7 month belly. Sakura snapped her head at Hinata.

"How can I calm down Hinata? My child is missing and the cops aren't doing their job."

"Where do you think he might have gone off to?" asked Ino coming out of her shock.

"I don't know." Sakura fell on her knees crying. "Am I a bad mother?" Hinata and Ino looked at each other feeling her pain of losing her child. Ino got up and kneel on the floor and started to rub her back. "I just want my baby back." Sakura started to sob.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Then they heard steps coming from the stairs that lead upstairs. "Shikamaru did you find anything useful?"

"Well we ruled out that he was kidnapped. But from what I seen from his bed room is that he took some clothes and he took his allowance from his piggy bank," said Shikamaru rubbing his neck

"God he ran away!" shrieked Sakura.

"That's the only thing we have come to conclusion with." Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "We also found a note."

"What! What did it say?" asked Sakura.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. He took the note and unfolded it:

"_**Don't worry Mommy I will fix everything**_

_**So don't cry anymore**_

_**Love Kouske"**_

"Fix what is what we are trying to understand Sakura."

"Sir!" A man came running downstairs. "We might have a lead."

"What is it?"

"You have to come upstairs to check it out."

"I'm coming too," said Sakura getting up off the floor.

"Ok." They all made their way upstairs. The man sat at Kouske's computer and started to type away at it.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"We might know where your son is ma'am."

"Oh my kami where?" cried Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura," said Shikamaru. Sakura looked at Shikamaru. She nodded.

"Here in his history before he left in the middle of the night he searched for someone."

"Who?" asked Shikamaru. On the computer a website come up with a picture of a man and a woman with an address. Sakura gasped when she looked at the picture.

"Sasuke Uchiha."


	10. Meet Uncle Stepmom and Dad

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS** (Besides Kouske, Aria and Takashi) Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Woo this place is huge," said Kouske while looking around. "Why doesn't mom move out here, this place is coo- uff" Kouske landed on the floor. He looked up.

"Hey watch it kid!" said a big guy

"I'm sorry sir," said Kouske getting up. He started to brush off his pants.

"Yeah yeah where's your parents?" asked the big guy.

"My mom is on the other side of town. I'm looking for my father."

"Hmm parents separated hmm?" Kouske nodded. "Well do you need help because you look lost kid?"

"Sure!" said Kouske with a cheery grin. "But I'm a little hungry."

"Hey don't push your luck. You're lucky I'm even helping you. In this place people aren't so care giving. You got to make your own way. Got it?"

"Uh yes sir." The guy started laughing. Kouske was confused hearing his boastful laugh. "What's so funny?" Kouske started to feel embarrass because so many people were looking at them while they passed.

"You got manners. I like you. I'll buy you a pretzel on the way" as he patted Kouske on the back. "What's the address you looking for?"

"Here you go." Kouske handed him the paper with the address on it.

"Hmm I know this address. This is the Uchiha Corporation. Your father works in that office?" Kouske looked at the guy. He didn't want this man to know too much about him so he lied.

"Yes, he's the security in the building," he lied.

"Well lucky you, I'm here to help you."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha. I haven't talked to him for almost 8 years," choked Sakura while sitting on her son's bed.<p>

"Well your son is persistent. He went to look for his father to make you happy," said Shikamaru

"Oh my goodness, It's all my fault!" cried Sakura. She started crying harder. "What am I going to do?"

"Well you couldn't help it. He was going to look for his father sooner or later," said Shikamaru's partner, Takashi.

"What the hell does that mean?" yelled Sakura getting up from the bed. Takashi started to back up into the computer.

"Sakura control your anger," said Shikamaru. "Look call Tsunade. She's the only one that can deal with your anger." Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "We will do everything we can to find him."

"NO!" Everyone was taken out back by here outburst. "I will look for him myself." Sakura got up and started walking out the door.

"Sakura look relax. We can handle this. So plea-"

"No Shikamaru! I want to break the news to Sasuke myself." Sakura left the room to pack.

* * *

><p>Kouske looked around the corporate area seeing a lot of business men and woman dressed professionally. He felt somewhat out of place but he realized he was just a kid. As he walked around only one person took notice of the young man.<p>

"Excuse young man, but what are you doing up here?" said the polite man. Kouske turned around feeling nervous.

'Are they going to kick me out?' thought Kouske.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

"Umm, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh my foolish little brother hmm?" Kouske looked at the man. He soon grew excited. He charged at the man and gave him a big hug. Tears started to come down his eyes. "Hey? What's wrong with you? Why are you crying all of a sudden?"

"You're my uncle!" cried Kouske.

"Excuse me?" said the man looking confuse.

"What's your name?" Kouske asked while backing up and whipping his tears. The man smiled at the little boy in front of him.

"Itachi Uchiha," he said.

"Wow, my name is Kouske Haruno. My mother's name is Sakura Haruno. She told me my father is the famous Sasuke Uchiha." Kouske couldn't help but smile at his own confidence. Itachi looked at him. He started to realize the boy did look like Sasuke only with green eyes.

'Must be from the mother, Sakura, I think I heard that name before?' thought Itachi. Kouske started to feel nervous because Itachi was staring at him so hard it became uncomfortable.

"You don't believe me do you?" asked Kouske.

"…I never said I didn't believe you, it's just your mother's name sounds very familiar to me."

"Well my mom isn't as famous as my father but she's a very successful doctor. She learned under the famous Tsunade."

"I believe that's where I heard her name from. It was during a conference about helping the hospital with funds and donations."

"Yes my mom went to a conference about 3 months ago. She's beautiful isn't she?" blushed Kouske.

"Why yes. I asked her out to dinner but she said she had a man at home waiting." Kouske started to laugh. "Was that you she was referring to?"

"Maybe? She doesn't date guys because she said I'm the only man for her but I'm not going to be there forever, right?" Itachi smiled.

"You might be right about that. So Sasuke Uchiha is your father. Does he know about this… well you?"

"I don't know? My mother never mentioned him to me until the other night. Does he not know about me?" asked Kouske feeling nervous.

"Right now I can't tell you. He's a busy man." Itachi felt bad for his new found nephew.

"Can I at least meet him?" Itachi looked at the Kouske who had pleading eyes with tears about to shoot out if he got the answer he didn't want to hear.

"I-"

"Itachi!" Itachi turned around and strolling along came his worst nightmare…Karin.

"This isn't good at all."

"What isn't?" asked Kouske stepping out to hear the voice that called his uncle. When he saw the red hair and pale skin he knew right away that this person was bad news.

"Karin, what brings you to the office today?" asked Itachi trying to block Kouske's view.

"I'm having lunch with my husband. What else would you like to know about? If I'm on my period too?" Itachi was disgusted by this woman.

"No I'm fine, thank you," smiled Itachi.

"Hey lady, don't talk to my uncle that way!" shouted Kouske.

"What? Excuse me Itachi who is this brat and why is he in this building in the first place?" Karin questioned while glaring at Kouske. Having Sakura's head strong confidence he glared back too.

"Who are you calling a brat you old dusty hag!" snapped back Kouske.

"Hag! Why you little piece of sh-"

"Karin!" came a booming voice. Everyone looked up and saw Sasuke walking towards their area. "Why are you yelling like you don't have any sense in my building?"

"Oh I'm sorry baby. It's this brat has no manners." Karin went up to Sasuke to give him a kiss.

"Get off my daddy you hag!" yelled Kouske.

"What did you just called me you ignorant brat?" asked Karin getting angry by the second.

"Old hag, get away from my father. Want me to spell it for you? Or do you need your hearing aid because you reached that age of ear deficiency" mocked Kouske.

Sasuke quickly snapped his neck trying to look at this kid. He moved Karin and Itachi aside to look at Kouske. "What did you say?"

"You're Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"Yes I am. Who are you?" asked Sasuke feeling confused. Kouske smiled.

"Your son, Kouske Haruno. Nice to finally meet you daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>I have come to a conclusion that I made Kouske smarter than his original age. He's quite smart for a 6 year old. I would know my little brother is 6 lolz ^_^<strong>

**PLZZ keep the reviews coming. It inspires me! Thanxx =]  
><strong>


	11. Sasuke's Office

Chapter 11

Ino drove Sakura to the train station in silence. Ino couldn't help but feel for her best friend's pain.

"Sakura… how are you going to break the news to Sasuke? He's married you know," said Ino breaking the silence. Sakura looked at Ino like she has lost her mind.

"Does it look like I give a shit about Sasuke's fake marriage? "snapped Sakura. "My child is _WAY_ more important than his crappy marriage." Ino looked at Sakura. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Saku-"

"This is why I didn't want to tell Kouske. He's a bright boy, never in my whole life did I thought he will look for Sasuke on his own." She quickly wiped them away.

"Sakura, why did you tell him about Sasuke in the first place?" asked Ino.

"He was curious about his father. He's been asking me for almost two years. I can't keep him away from his father forever... but a little longer would have been fine," choked Sakura.

"Listen Sakura," said Ino as they stopped in front of the train station. "You have to realize that you are risking a lot right now. I know you. You've loved Sasuke since you were 8 years old. And right now you still feel for him-"

"No I-"Ino put her hand up.

"Sakura, I was not born yesterday. Did you not hear what I said? I said _I know you_. Since we've been growing up you say you're over Sasuke and then BOOM you're talking about how much you want to see him and tell him how you feel." Sakura started to laugh but soon stopped when she saw that Ino wasn't laughing.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"You have one mission and that's to find your son. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean to get your son and bring your ass back here, not in Sasuke's bed." Sakura was speechless. "Cat got your tongue? Therefore I know what I'm talking about."

"I will no-"

"Don't use you son as a ticket back into Sasuke's life. Like I said before and don't get mad, but _He Is Married_… and you can't take his wife's place. You had a chance and you blew it." Ino looked at Sakura looking for a sign that her talk registered in her head.

"Look… you're not my mother. And how dare you say I 'm using my son to get back into Sasuke's life. I'm not that low."

"You will be as soon as you see Sasuke." Sakura looked at Ino. "You know you still love him so don't look at me like I'm crazy." Sakura turned her head looking at the train station. She soon opened the door and got out. Ino shut off her car and got out too. She helped Sakura with her small suitcase. "Find my godson, ok?"

"I will." They hugged. "I will be back soon," smiled Sakura.

"See you soon," said Ino waving. Sakura walked to the door of the train station with high hopes.

* * *

><p>It was pure silence in the office area. All the other employees took notice of the conversation that took place. Soon they started to whisper about Kouske's response to Sasuke's question. Itachi hearing their whispers quickly turned around.<p>

"Okay every one back to work." The employees started to grumbling wanting to know part two of the little drama happing in the Uchiha Corporation office. He turned to Sasuke, "Let's take this upstairs to your office shall we brother?" Sasuke was still looking at Kouske with a blank face. "Sasuke!"

"Huh…what?" He finally snapped out of his trance and looked at Itachi. "What is it?"

"Take this conversation upstairs to your office. I will control everything down here." All Sasuke could do was nod his head. Kouske started to feel even more uncomfortable but he kept silent as he followed Sasuke and Karin upstairs to his office.

While they were on the elevator Karin kept looking from Sasuke to Kouske.

'They do look so much alike, but this boy's eyes are green. How old is this kid? Did Sasuke have an affair while we were married? Did he get his last free-lance before we got married?' Karin was debating so many questions in her head. She finally landed her eyes on Sasuke. 'What is he thinking?' she thought.

Finally they reached the top floor. Sasuke walked out first then Karin then finally Kouske whose head was down.

"Mr. Uchiha is there a problem?" asked Aria. She soon got up when she looked at Kouske who raised his head when he heard her voice. Aria's eyes soon got big. "Uhh-"

"Hold my calls for the rest of the afternoon," Sasuke said while he walked into his office. Karin walked in with Kouske behind her. He looked at Aria who was staring at him and smiled. He waved her a quick hi and went into the office.

As soon as the door was closed, and everyone was seated, silence took over the office. Kouske started to kick his feet not liking the silence while he sat in the big chair. Sasuke was too busy looking at his feet kick, and Karin was too bust looking at Sasuke. She finally broke the silence.

"Excuse me young man, but who are you again?" Sasuke finally stopped looking at his feet then looked at Kouske in the face. Kouske stopped kicking his feet and looked at Karin. He smiled and then looked at Sasuke.

"I'm his son, Kouske Haruno."

"But you don't have an Uchiha last name. How can you be Sasuke's child?"

"I have my mom's last name, duh," joked Kouske. Karin ignored his so called joke and looked at Sasuke who was still staring at Kouske.

"How old are you?" asked Karin looking back at Kouske.

"6 ½. "

"What is your mother's name?" asked Karin getting more curious.

"What's your mother's name and age?" snapped Kouske. Karin final snapped.

"Listen you bastard child. Sasuke is not your father!"

"I'm not a bastard child because I know my daddy you red headed tramp!" snapped back Kouske.

"Enough!" They both looked at Sasuke.

"He speaks" joked Kouske. Sasuke looked at Kouske.

"… Your mother…where is she?" asked Sasuke.

"Home I think" thought Kouske.

"Does she know you're here?"

"Maybe… maybe not. Enough about mom aren't you glad to see your son?" he asked with a cheery smile.

"…" Sasuke just stared at Kouske.

"Well?" Karin was about to speak but Sasuke raise his hand. Karin shut her mouth.

"…Right now… no I am not." Kouske's face dropped.

"…Wh… what? What do you mean?" Kouske got up from his seat. "You broke moms heart and I'm here to get you guys back together and to meet my father and you tell me that you're not happy to see me?" shouted Kouske. Tears start to come down his eyes, "You left mommy and me and I come and find you and you don't even want me?" he started wailing. "Kami, you're a terrible father!"

"Kouske, I don't know you. I can't claim you as my son. And all for I know you could be pulling a stupid joke with your mother."

"Well I'm not! I left mommy home to find you so she can stop crying at night over you but… but you never have the courage to call her and say that you miss her. She misses you a lot." Sasuke just watch Kouske cry. He couldn't take the sight of seeing the boy cry.

"Look I'm calling your mother. What's her number?" asked Sasuke picking up his office phone.

"NO!" Karin and Sasuke were both taking out back from his shout. "You can't call mom… not until you come home with me so I can see her happy."

"Kouske… I can't do that," said Sasuke.

"Why not?" asked Kouske wiping his tears with his sleeves.

"Because he has a family of his own to take care of," Karin cut in.

"Daddy doesn't have kids. "Kouske looked at Karin then back at Sasuke. "Right?" Karin smirked.

"Oh yes he does." Sasuke looked at Karin.

"You're pregnant?" asked Sasuke.

"Congratulations we're having a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! Review<strong>


	12. Reunion

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or THE CHARACTERS (**besides Kouske & Aria)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Sasuke was speechless. Kouske looked at Karin with so much hate.

"Oops, did I hurt your ego Kouske?" asked Karin smiling. Kouske started crying.

"So I guess I am the bastard child?" sobbed Kouske.

"Yes you are. Now get out of mine and Sasuke's life you're just adding more fuel to the fire." Kouske looked at Sasuke.

"So you're going to make her talk to me like that?" asked Kouske. Sasuke looked at Kouske.

"Listen let me call your mother and we can get this whole issue settled," suggested Sasuke.

"NO! I know when I'm not wanted." Kouske ran out of the office bumping into Aria who was trying to listen to their conversation through the door.

"Sorry," said Kouske while crying. He moved out of her way and ran towards the elevator. He got on. Karin came out the office and looked at Kouske while the door closed from the elevator. She smirked at him. Kouske glared at her. He stuck up his middle finger."Bitch!" then the door closed.

"What the hell?" snapped Karin. "Sasuke, did you see that?" Sasuke just sat looking at his office phone.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself out loud.

* * *

><p>Sakura finally reached her destination. She moved as quickly as she can. She went to check into a hotel near the train station. As soon as she put her luggage in the room she ran back outside to get a taxi to go to the Uchiha Corporation. After a long drive to the city which is her destination she had arrived. She paid the taxi and started to walk toward the revolving doors. She looked at herself in the reflection of the door. She smoothed out her halter sundress. She started to walk towards the door but suddenly stopped. She looked around. Then she turned around and walked away from the door. She took out her cell phone and dialed Ino's number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Ino I'm scared," whispered Sakura.

"What? Sakura? Get your ass in there and stop worrying about Sasuke and think about your son," snapped Ino.

"How can I? I might burst into tears when I see Sasuke, and can't tell him about his son."

"Stop thinking about yourself and think of Kouske damnit!" shouted Ino. "The next time you call me it better be with good news." _CLICK_, then the line went dead.

"Damnit Ino." Sakura put her phone back in her purse. She looked up at the building and how big it was. She finally started thinking about Kouske. "Man up Sakura, you're on a mission." She walked towards the door. "Here goes."

* * *

><p>Sasuke just stared at the door hoping Kouske will come back smiling and saying it was joke. However he knew that Kouske was not coming back.<p>

'He probably went back downstairs to see Itachi," he thought.

"Mr. Uchiha?" came Aria's voice through the intercom.

"What is it?" he answered back.

"Itachi is here."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir." Itachi came in smiling but stop smiling when he only say Sasuke sitting at his desk and Karin sitting opposite of him.

"Where's my nephew?" Itachi asked.

"I thought he was with you?" Sasuke jumped out of his chair. "Damnit that kid."

"Wait you're telling me you let that kid leave by himself? In this big ass city? Sasuke are you fucking dumb?" Sasuke was shocked to hear his brother's foul language.

"I thought he went back to see you."

"You let a little boy go roaming in this big city by himself because your ego got the best of you?" asked Itachi growing angry.

"Listen I just sa-"

"I heard what you said. I just can't be-"

"Mr. Uchiha?" said Aria

"What now Aria?" asked Sasuke.

"You have another visitor."

"Not right now."

"Uh…This is important sir."

"Damnit Aria, no-"suddenly the door burst open reviling a woman with a sundress on. Everyone looked at her. Sasuke's face turned pale. Itachi smiled.

"This is going to be good," Itachi moved toward the wall so he can give Sakura space to sit. 'If she sits,' he thought.

"Sasuke it looks like you seen a ghost," said Karin. "And who the hell is this woman?"

"…" Sasuke couldn't find his voice.

"Cat got you tongue sweet heart?" the woman said.

"…Sakura… what are you doing here?" Sasuke said finally getting back his voice. Sakura looked around the room her eyes landing on Karin who was sitting glaring at her. Sakura smiled at her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No-"

"No we were just having a slight discuss. That can wait, please sit," suggested Itachi.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke sitting back in his chair.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have a son together and his name is Kouske Haruno." Soon silence hit the room. She kept her eyes on Sasuke looking for a reaction.

"… I know…"

"He's missing."

"I know."

"So where is he?"

He paused and looked at Itachi for some assistance but Itachi just looked at him waiting for him to answer.

"Well where's my son? Excuse me… _our_ son?"

"Oh no sweetie, you were correct the 1st time. _Your _son isn't here. He left just about a half an hour ago." Karin said cutting in.

"Excuse me?" Sakura finally looked at Karin. "What did you just say?"

"Your son, the bastard child, he left just a 30 minutes ago."

"What did you just called Kouske?" Sakura got up from her seat and walked closer to Karin challenging her.

"Your bas-"

"Karin!" Sasuke shouted. Karin looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura whose eyes never left Karin's form. "I need to talk to Sakura alone."

"The hell you don't! This bit-"

"Ok!" Itachi cut in. "Let's get Sasuke some lunch shall we?" He went towards Karin and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the door. Sakura kept her eyes on Karin. Sasuke watched Itachi drag Karin. Itachi looked at Sasuke, "Fix this, NOW!" and he closed the door softly.

Sakura finally turned toward Sasuke.

"Kouske was here…where is he now?" she asked as she glared at him.

"Sakura…. It's great to see you. Ha-"

"Sasuke stop stalling where the hell is Kouske?" she snapped.

"He left just like Karin said."

"Why he met you right? What was the problem?"

"… I told him that I wasn't…"

"Wasn't what? His father?"

"…" he looked at Sakura with sad eyes, "Yes."

_**SLAP**_

"You sick bastard! How can you deny your own son?" shouted Sakura. Sasuke held his cheek.

"Sakura, how the hell am I supposed to know if he is my son? He came in here by himself claiming he is my son. You expect me to believe that shit?"

"Oh so that gave you a right to deny him in his face and let him roam this stupid ass city by his damn self. Sasuke, you self-absorbed egotistic asshole. You made a 6 year old leave on his own!"

"6 ½. "

"What?"

"I said 6 ½. "

"Oh so this is a joke to you now?" Sakura's tighten her hands into a fist. "This is why I didn't want him to know who you were, because I knew you would hurt him like you hurt me."

"Damn and I'm self-absorbed?"

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, you told a 6 year old that you were lonely and told him how you miss his sperm donor. That screams selfish all over it ." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"I never told my son about missing you."

"Really? Well it didn't look like that to me when he came in here demanding we play house."

"Wh… what?"

"Sakura you made your son run away to meet some guy he hardly knows. What kind of parenting skills are you showing?"

"Are you calling me a bad parent?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, am I?" Sakura and Sasuke started glaring at each other. "You glaring at me aren't going to solve your problems. Go find _your_ son."

Sakura started to shake.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Does it look like we have time to play 20 questions? All this time you're wasting you could be looking for your son."

"He's your son too,"

"Am I really? How do I know that? You slept with Naruto too?" Sakura was shocked at what she was hearing. "What you thought I didn't know?"

"That was a mistake."

"Yeah sure it was."

"But Kouske looks like you."

"I've heard that to many times already. Just get out my office and go find your son." Sakura looked at him feeling defeated. "After you find him, go home and don't come back here, I have my own issues to take care of." Sakura gathered her purse and walked towards the door. She took hold of the door knob and paused. "Oh, and good luck finding him."

She slowly turned her head and looked at him. He looked back at her. Suddenly he felt his back catch a chill from looking into her eyes.

"Sasuke I hope you die and burn in hell." With that she walked out the door leaving him in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow was that harsh or what? <strong>

**Thanks for the Review that really are inspiring me ^_^**


	13. Press Conference

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

As Sakura walked out the Uchiha Corporation she had one thing in her mind, Sweet Bitter Revenge.

'You're going to wish you didn't deny your son,' thought Sakura as she walked to the street to hail a taxi. One pulled up next to her.

"Where to ma'am?" asked the taxi driver.

"To the police station," she replied.

In less than 15 minutes they were in front of the police station. Sakura paid the man and walked into the station. The lieutenant at the front desk saw her come in

"How can I help you today little lady?" he asked with a smirk.

"I want to report a missing child."

"Well if he was missing for more than 48 hours then we can report it."

"He's be missing for 79 hours."

"My Kami, and now you're reporting it?" exclaimed the lieutenant.

"I was seeking help from his father but he didn't help obviously. So please I need you to help me find my son." She went in her purse and pulled out a picture. She shoved the picture in the lieutenant's face. "His name is Kouske Haruno. He is 6 years old. He has raven colored hair and his eyes are green-"

"Ma'am relax, come in the back and we will help you," he said while taking the picture. "Captain, we have an emergency with a missing child!"

"Send her to my office."

While they sat in the Captain's office Sakura couldn't help but notice the pictures.

"Do you have children Captain… umm?" asked Sakura.

"Gaara," he replied. "And no, I have a brother and sister. My brother is Lieutenant Kankuro, the man that helped you just a while ago."

"I see." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Will you help me find my son? He is my everything."

"We will. Right now the most we can do is send a statement to the press. Are you willing to do that?" he asked.

"Of course, anything to find help my son. Please set it up right away if you can."

"That will not be an issue." He picked up his phone and dialed the news office. "Ms. Haruno we will find your son, no doubt about it."

* * *

><p>Itachi burst through Sasuke's office door.<p>

"Damnit Itachi you scared the shit out of me!" exclaimed Sasuke. Itachi just glared at Sasuke. "What?" Karin soon came running into Sasuke's office.

"Sasuke! Turn on the television, NOW!" Before Sasuke can pick up the remote, Karin snatched it up away from him. She turned on the television to the news channel.

"_Right now we are standing in front of the Uchiha Corporation building where the owner Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha work and own together."_ The lady paused. She put her hand near her ear as to listen to her ear piece. _"It just came in that the prime suspect of the missing 6 year old child is none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently Sasuke Uchiha was the last person to see the 6 year old who happens to be his son. It appears that the man that we thought was in control of his life apparently is showing child neglect after ushering away his son to roam these big city streets on his own."_

Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell did you do Sasuke?" asked Itachi. Sasuke was still watching the television being oblivious to what Itachi asked.

"_It seems they are holding a press conference with the mother of the missing child. We go live now in front of the police station."_

"Sasuke what are we going to do now?" asked Karin.

"Shut up Karin, Sakura is talking," Itachi interrupted. Karin looked at Itachi and scoffed.

"Whatever."

With Kouske's picture in the background with him smiling on his green bicycle. Sakura stood at the booth ready to answer the reports questions.

"_Ms. Haruno how is it that your child left you and went to seek his father?"_ asked Channel 5 reporter.

"_My son and I had a discussion about who his father is. I know I couldn't keep him away from his father so I answered him and told him who he was," answered Sakura._

"_When did you and Sasuke Uchiha have a relationship? Was it an affair, a one night stand, or just and overall mistake?"_ asked Channel 7 reporter.

"_What Sasuke and I shared was neither a one night stand, an affair nor a mistake. We were together but being that he was in an arranged marriage suggested by his late father, we had to end our ties together," _stated Sakura.

"_But Sakura, why didn't you just tell Mr. Uchiha about your son before he got married?" _asked Channel 4 reporter.

"_I didn't want to burden the man I loved." _Itachi looked at Sasuke. Sasuke held his head down feeling her pain.

"Sasuke-"

"_How do we know that you didn't plan this kidnapping to seek revenge on Mr. Uchiha? You know for the money or backed up child support?"_ asked Channel 5 reporter. Everyone started laughing. Sakura became furious.

"_Why in Kami's name would I care about money? I just want my son back in my life before that selfish bastard Sasuke made him run away in this unknown place to him,"_ snapped Sakura. _"My son wanted to see his father and that low life denied him. Kouske is only 6 years old not 18!" _continued Sakura. Everyone grew quiet. _"All Sasuke cares about is his stupid business. The business can always be rebuilt but your son… he can never be replaced."_

"_Ms. Haruno if your son was listening right now, what would you say to him?" _asked Channel 12 reporter.

"_I would tell him that I love him no matter what. Even if his father neglected him and doesn't claim him as his own I will love my little Kouske in his father's place. But please sweetheart come home, I really miss you."_ Sakura started crying. Gaara came up behind her and rubbed her back to give her some support.

"_That is all for the questions today," _said Gaara_. "If you see Kouske Haruno there is an award if anyone finds him. If you have any tips or sightings of Kouske, please call this number on the bottom of your screen. Thank you."_

Itachi snatched the remote from Karin and turned off the television.

"Hey?" said Karin.

"Shut up Karin." Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Damnit Sasuke I told you to fix it not ruin it!" shouted Itachi.

"Listen, I tried," replied Sasuke sitting down rubbing his temples.

"Well not hard enough you asshole. I wouldn't be surprise if we lose our associates with this company." Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"Wait a min-"

"Wait nothing. This is not a game Sasuke. This is looking bad on your part. Good husband my ass. If you would have just shown some love to your son, or at least show him some effort wanting to get to know him we wouldn't be in this mess Kami sakes."

"Itachi, you make it sound so damn easy. Imagine if you were in-"

"In your shoes?" interrupted Itachi. "Yeah I did, and guess what? It would have been a way better outcome then you did. Did you not see what Sakura said about you? That woman still loves you and cared enough about your dumbass to make sure your image wasn't scared. But you having your pride so far up your ass, you couldn't even help a little boy out."

Sasuke got up from his seat.

"I'm not getting involved in this ordeal."

"Sit your ass down. I'm not done talking to you! You fucked this shit up. Sit down, pick up the phone and called Sakura telling her you will help her find _your_ son. I don't want you denying your responsibilities anymore."

"Sasuke has his own issues to worry about!" shouted Karin.

"And what's that?" asked Itachi.

"I'm pregnant with his daughter," smirked Karin.

"…" Itachi eyed Karin up and down.

"Exactly. Sasuke doesn't have to do anything besides worry about his own family right here."

"You expect me to believe your pregnant? As a matter a fact, pregnant with Sasuke's child?"

With wide eyes Karin looked at Itachi.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Are _you_ calling _me_ a liar?" Itachi asked sizing up Karin.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Karin looked at Sasuke. "Don't believe a word he says. I wouldn't lie to you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Karin, then back at Itachi.

"I know," he finally said.

"Know what?" Itachi and Karin said in unison.

"That that's not my child."

* * *

><p><strong>You better tell him Itachi... lolz<strong>

**Update will be soon. **

**Keep the Reviews coming**


	14. Shocking News

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS (**Besides you know who... Kouske and Aria**)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Sasuke's office was filled with pure silence. Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke while Sasuke's gaze was on his desk top.

"What do you mean? The baby _is_ yours Sasuke. What you think I made this baby by myself?" asked Karin breaking the silence.

Sasuke took his gaze away from his desk top and glanced at Karin.

"I'm saying that there's no baby in your stomach Karin. I'm not that stupid." He sighed. "I don't know why I didn't stop Kouske after you said you were." He looked at Itachi. "What must I do to fix this?"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Karin. "How can you say such things, I'm your wife!" shouted Karin.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"So I am pregnant with YOUR baby, and there is a baby in my stomach." She started rubbing her belly.

"No Karin. That's probably gas or you're gaining weight. Trust me I know there's no baby in there."

"How can you say that? I am 4 months pregnant!" cried Karin.

"Look," he said as he got up pushing his chair back. "You're not pregnant. Why? Easy because 4 ½ months ago I was out of town on a business trip and to top it off, we haven't slept together in over 6 months."

Karin gasped. "Sasuke-"

"Whose baby is it, if you are pregnant?" asked Sasuke feeling curious.

Karin stared at him.

"Answer him woman or I will!" shouted Itachi.

"Fine….it's our pool boy, Suigetsu." Karin started to cry. "But it was only one time!"

"Didn't your mother tell you it only takes one time to get pregnant?" asked Itachi.

"What do you think this a joke to you Itachi?" she got closer to him. "You know you always wanted me." She smirked.

"Uhh no thank you, my mother taught me better than that," he coughed.

"Listen Karin, you caused too much trouble on my part," said Sasuke. "How about you go home pack your things and take Suigetsu with you, and get the hell out my house. My lawyer will contact you."

"Sasuke, please it was only one time. And don't think you're all that innocent. What about you? You have a son and I forgave you, hell I defended you, and this is how you repay me? And it's your fault I slept with him. You not touching me proved that to me. I was lonely and Suigetsu made me feel beautiful."

"So keep him then. Bye. Aria please call security."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha," replied Aria.

"Fine Sasuke," she said putting her hands up. "If you want to be with that woman best of luck because, she hates your guts from what she told the reporters. All she cares about is her son. Not you!" Karin grabbed her purse off the seat and walked toward the door. "Oh one more thing if I can't have you…. no one can!" Then the door slammed.

"Was that a threat?" asked Itachi.

"I can care less, I need to call Sakura." He said picking up the phone and started dialing." Yes, Captain Gaara please."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat opposite of Gaara as they both sipped their coffee. Suddenly the phone rang making Sakura jump slightly spilling her coffee.<p>

"Shit," she got up to get napkins, but paused when she say Gaara raise his hand.

"Yes, thank you." He then hung up the phone. "I might have some good news, or bad news on your part but we might have some help."

"From whom?" she asked grabbing the napkins and started wiping off the stain of coffee on her dress.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

She stopped wiping the stain, yet she never looked up at him.

"I know this might look bad but he can be a lot of help," he continued. "We do need more eyes to look for Kouske, so please all I'm asking for you to do is work with him. He is the father of Kouske."

"That's not what he told me." She finally looked up at him. "I'm only going to agree because I want Kouske to be safe."

"Good let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover." She grabbed her purse off the seat.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Gaara and Sakura met up with Sasuke at a Barry's Toy Store where the owner Barry called mentioning how he saw Kouske there earlier. While Gaara was asking the owner questions Sasuke and Sakura just looked around the store. Sakura tried her best to ignore and avoid Sasuke, however he kept following her.<p>

"Why are you following me damnit?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke stared Sakura in her emerald eyes.

'Damn I love those eyes,' he thought.

"Sakura, I just want to apologize to you." She never took her eyes of his. So he continued. "I know I denied Kouske and let him run away. That was not the best way to handle the situation, I'm just new to this whole parenting thing. However, I mostly want to apologize for hurting and leaving you alone to raise a child on your own. It must have been hard on you?"

She continued her gaze at him. Sasuke started to feel uncomfortable.

"Sakura can you please say something," pleaded Sasuke.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you forgive m-"She put her hand up.

"You're not getting that, I can tell you that right now," she interrupted. "Do you not remember what you told me back in your office just about 4 hours ago? You don't want me or Kouske in your life. You have other _issues_ to worry about."

"Sa-"

"Save it asshole! You're only doing this because your image, your company and your marriage is at stack."

"My marriage is over."

"Well good for you," she said clapping her hands. "That's one issue you don't have to worry about."

"Sakura I'm trying as hard as I can to fix this."

"Fix what? Nothing is broken."

"I want to build a bond with my son."

"Wow and the award for Best Father goes to Sasuke Uchiha. How do you feel?"

"Sakura this isn't time for jokes. I'm pouring my heart out to you, can you at least take me seriously?"

"Oh snap, now I'm the bad guy? When I asked you to take me seriously, you threw me out of your office. Now you're being a hypocrite to your own words, shameless." Sakura started to walk away but quickly turned back around. "It's funny how just 4 hours ago you were bragging about how Kouske isn't your son, now your claiming him. Wait a minute didn't you say Naruto was Kouske's father? Oh yeah you did. Well guess what asshole; what Naruto and I did was a one night stand and we were freshman in college. It was after that frat party where everyone got drunk. I wasn't pregnant then. And if I was, Kouske would be 10 years old, not 6. Excuse me 6 ½. So get your facts straighten out _Sasuke_."

"Sakura-"

"Look stop it! You're smothering me damnit!"

"Is there a problem?" Gaara asked as he walked towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm sorry Gaara but I can't work with this asshole. I'm going back to my hotel to change." She took out a pen and paper from her purse. "Here's my number call me if you have any more leads. Goodbye." She quickly walked to the door not turning back.

Gaara looked at Sasuke who watch Sakura leave.

"You look like you lost the love of your life." Sasuke looked at Gaara frowning. "All I can say is this; you smothering her aren't going to make her forgive you any faster. She needs time to heal, and right now isn't the best time to proclaim your love either."

"What the hell do you know?" asked Sasuke shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Let's just say you two aren't the 1st couple that has somewhat of the same issues," he smiled. "How about you go home and I will contact you if anything comes up." Sasuke nodded. "Great, well good night then."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the bath tub with her knees pulled to her chest crying.<p>

"What am I going to do?" she asked out loud. "Kami please protect my little Kouske, and let me find him please."

Sakura stood up when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly wrapped the towel around her body and ran to her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Haruno?"

"Yes this is she, who is this?"

"This is Lieutenant Kankuro."

"Oh yes hello. Any leads regarding my son?" she asked. There was silence on the other end. "Hello, lieutenant?"

"I need you to come down to the station the captain can explain everything when you get here," he answered back.

"Why can't you tell me on the phone? What's going on? Is Kouske ok?" Sakura started to panic.

"I just need you to come down here. We already contacted Mr. Uchiha he is on his way down here."

"Ok I'm coming." She quickly hung and got dressed in her pink sweat suit. She soon left the hotel getting a taxi and was in front of the station in less than 20 minutes. She burst through the doors.

"Where is Captain Gaara?" she asked.

"Sakura?" she turned around and saw Sasuke dressed in jeans and a collar shirt.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"I don't know. As soon as I got home they called me to come back down here." Soon Gaara came from the back. He waved his hand towards the two of them. They followed him back to his office.

"Have a seat," he said as he closed the door. They both sat down.

"What's going on Captain?" asked Sasuke.

"We got some news regarding you son."

"Oh thank goodness where is he?" asked Sakura. Gaara looked at Sakura with sad eyes. "Well. Why are you standing there, go get him!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruno."

"What the hell are you apologizing about? Go get my son." Sakura got up from her seat.

"Ms. Haruno, your son… we found your son in an alley. He was pronounced dead when help arrived."

Sakura just stared at Gaara.

"What?" she asked.

"Your son's body is at the morgue Ms. Haruno."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Update will be soon**

**Thanxx for the Reviews ^_^**


	15. Morgue Visit

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Sakura stared at Gaara. Sasuke was the first one to speak up.

"Are you saying that Kouske is dead?" asked Sasuke as got up off the chair.

"I am saying that we may have found a body that resembles your son."

"So basically you're not sure?"

"Well we can't be positive unless we go to the morgue. There you can identify his body. Are you willing to go to the morgue?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know it's up to Sakura," Sasuke looked at Sakura. She continued to stare at Gaara. "Sakura? Do you want to go to the morgue?"

"…" She continued to stare at Gaara without blinking. Sasuke started to worry.

"Sakura, are you ok?" She turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"… No Sasuke… I'm not alright." She finally said.

"Ok I understand. Maybe we can go tomorrow to see the body."

"Ha! Your understand nothing Sasuke!" Sasuke was taken out back from Sakura's outburst.

"What do you me-"

"I mean Sasuke that this is your entire fault!"

"What the fuck are you saying?" asked Sasuke raising his voice.

"Please, you two keep it down," said Gaara as he tried to get in the middle of them. However Sakura passed him and got close to Sasuke.

"I'm saying that Kouske wouldn't be dead if you hadn't made him run away!"

"What? You're the one who told him how heartbroken you were so he pursed me."

"Hey let's not point fingers at one another," Gaara said trying to keep the peace.

"Shut up! You bastard! You killed my baby! This is your entire fault. Kami! You killed my baby…" she stared to cry. "He was only 6 years old… why Sasuke?" she started wailing. "You took away my baby, you killed him! He was my everything, he was all I had and you took him away from me." Sakura fell to her knees and hugged herself as she cried.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started to feel guilty. 'What if it is my fault? How can I be so stupid?' Sasuke thought. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I killed my only son," he said out loud.

"He's not your son you bastard!" shouted Sakura. "He's my son, you didn't even want him. He was mine! My everything! And you took him away! AHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she fainted on the office floor.

Sasuke began to cry harder. He fell to his knees and grabbed Sakura's limp body. He hugged her as tears fell on her shirt. Never in his life had he wanted to hurt Sakura the way he did.

Gaara looked at the odd couple. He felt their pain but for him being the captain of the police force he couldn't show his emotions. He walked towards Sasuke. He knelt down and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked up at Gaara with tears stilling rolling down his cheeks.

"What am I going to do?" he pleaded.

"As of right now, the most you can do is go home and take her with you. She needs all the support she can get." Sasuke looked down at Sakura and how her tears were still coming out her closed eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"I will take good care of her. This time I won't mess up."

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the sunlight that beamed on her. She squinted her eyes trying to see if she was in her room. She stretched a little while she looked around to take in her surroundings.<p>

'Where am I?' she thought to herself.

Shrugging her shoulders, she laid back down and closed her eyes to catch a little more sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes, Kouske appeared in her mind. She quickly sat up. Kouske! Everything started to flood back into her mind. Kouske running away, seeing Sasuke and his slutty wife, arguing with Sasuke, cameras in her face, another argument with Sasuke, the phone call forcing to go to the police station, seeing Sasuke again, in Gaara's office and finally the announcement of her son's dead body that she blamed on Sasuke. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Kouske!" she screamed. All of a sudden Sasuke burst into the room. She screamed from seeing Sasuke. "Oh my goodness you kidnapped me!" she grabbed the sheets that covered her body and moved away from Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about? You passed out last night. I didn't know what hotel you were staying at, so I brought you to my house so you could rest." He started to walk closer to the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Stay away from!" she moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Sakura claim down!"

"NO! My son... my son is dead…." Her voice trailed off.

"Sakura?" he called out.

"Kouske….is he really dead?" she asked as tears poured out her eyes. Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes.

"We don't know Sakura. We have to go to the morgue and check the body that they found and identify if it really is Kouske."

She started to shake her head.

"I'm not going there."

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"What if it is Kouske? I can't take seeing my son on a table lifeless."

"What if it isn't Kouske? We might have a chance of finding him alive," said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Because if it isn't Kouske I'm going to work hard to look for him and when I found him, I'm going to be the best dad I can possibly. You know so I can get that father of the year award," he smirked. She stared at Sasuke as he smirked. She soon smiled.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

><p>As they drove in Sasuke's car in silence Sakura couldn't help but look out the window. Her mind began trailing at what Sasuke said about it not being Kouske's body, but in the back of her mind she kept thinking that it might be his body.<p>

'What am I going to do if Kouske is really dead?' she asked to herself. A tear trailed down her cheek. Sasuke noticed this. He slowly moved his hand and put it on top of hers. She looked at him. He gave her an assuring smile. Sakura's gaze drifted to his pale hand that was on top of her own and back to his pale face. She felt herself about to smile until their argument from his office invaded her mind.

_**"Sakura you made your son run away to meet some guy he hardly knows. What kind of parenting skills are you showing?"**_

_**"Are you calling me a bad parent?"**_

_**"I don't know, am I?"**_

Thinking about that memory made her snatch her hand away from Sasuke's. He quickly moved his eyes away from the road to look at Sakura. She looked back at him not regretting what she just did.

'What is wrong with her?' he asked himself. He was about to ask her himself, but quickly dismissed it. He broke eye contact with her first feeling the bad vibe that she was sending off. She felt how uncomfortable he was. She looked back out the window only thinking of Kouske.

They soon arrived at the morgue. Sakura felt chills go down her spine when she got out of the car.

"Are you ready?" Sakura jumped when she heard Sasuke's voice. She nodded her head, and started to walk behind Sasuke as they made their way toward the door.

When they entered the morgue Sakura kept feeling the chills creeping around her body. She hugged herself as they walked farther into the morgue. Suddenly the mortician came up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hello, your names please." He asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and this is Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said as he pointed to Sakura, who was still hugging herself.

"Oh yes Captain Gaara called about you two. Please follow me this way" Sasuke and Sakura followed the mortician. Sakura stayed right on Sasuke heels. They finally reached a room that was filled with freezer closets. "Now you can identify if John Doe is your son."

Sakura glared at the mortician. He smiled at her. They walked towards the middle of the freezers and stopped.

"Ok this is it." He unlocked the door. He pulled out the body. Sakura stared at the covered body. "Are you ready?" Sasuke looked at Sakura who was still hugging herself.

"Sakura?" he called out. She looked at him then back at the body. She nodded. The mortician pulled back the cover.

"Oh my Kami!" she cried out.

"Sakura is this Kouske?" asked Sasuke.

She started crying and shaking. Sasuke started panicking. He looked at the body. Tears were fighting to fall out his eyes. He couldn't identify if it was his son or not. He didn't study him long enough when he was alive. He looked back at Sakura. She was sobbing quietly to herself. He wanted to know if this boy was Kouske or not. He grew impatient.

"Sakura is this Kouske or what?" he asked. She closed her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her hand and then looked at him, but quickly looked away. "Damnit Sakura, answer me!" She jumped when she heard him shout. She quickly ran out of the morgue. He was surprised to see her run. He quickly followed after her. When he reached outside he found her leaning on the passenger car door of his car still wiping away her tears.

"Sakura! Was that Kouske?" she looked at him with sad eyes. He started to panic. "That was him wasn't it?" he looked away from her. Tears finally won the battle and fell from his eyes. He started to sob quietly to himself.

'Why did he have to die?' he asked himself. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. He looked and saw that it was Sakura hugging him. He hugged her back. She started to rub his back. They stood like that while Sasuke cried. Finally she tip toed to his ear and whispered in his ear…

"No… that wasn't our Kouske."

* * *

><p><strong>I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER<strong>

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! **

**THANK YOU... update will be soon ^_^**


	16. Pride Block

**Sorry for taking so long. Idk what to write... I guess I had writers block _**

**But plzz ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

Sasuke pulled from Sakura and looked at her.

"What the hell Sakura? You scared the shit out of me. Why would you do something like that?"

Sakura smiled at him.

"I cried because it was tears of joy Sasuke. Kouske is not dead so there is hope that he is still alive."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car.

"Then let's find him…"

"Together."

* * *

><p>Karin sat waiting for Sasuke to come back from what every journey he went on. She wanted to fix things immediately so she can keep her image. She started to grow impatient while waiting for him.<p>

"Damnit! Where hell is that bastard?" she asked out loud. She began to pace back and forth growing more impatient. Finally there was a knock. "Sasuke!"

The door open and Kouske was standing at the door looking at Karin.

"Where's my father?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that. Because of your disappearing act your father is divorcing me."

"Well good you're a terrible person for my father. You look hideous and can't even wear your wig right."

"Listen you brat this is my natural hair!"

"Hmph you could of fooled me," he grinned. She stared at him.

"You are your father's child," She grew angry but quickly smirked. "Wait a minute, I know exactly where your father is."

Kouske smiled. "Really? Where is he?"

"Let me call him." Karin took out her phone and began dialing. "Hello? Ah Sasuke I have something worth of value." The she began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura drove in silence. He looked over at Sakura that stared straight ahead. He kept sneaking glances at her.<p>

'Damn she's so beautiful. Why did I let her go?' he asked himself.

Suddenly Sasuke's began to ring. He looked at the caller id and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Sakura broke out of her daydream and looked over at Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke I have something worth of value." Karin started laughing.

"Karin this better be important" Sasuke shouted into the phone while he drove on the highway.

"Why of course my dear. Why I found what you have been looking for. Your precious son Kouske stands by my side." Sasuke's eyes widen. Sakura noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked out of concern.

"Damnit Karin, you better not be joking."

"Oh no. Do you want to hear his voice? Say hi Kouske."

"Daddy!" shouted Kouske. "Hey where are you?"

"Kouske! Oh thank Kami you're ok. Where ar-"

"Oh my Kami, Kouske is ok?" asked Sakura.

"Uh uh Sasuke, you're with that woman?" Karin asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be? We were looking for Kouske. Where are you Karin? Put Kouske back on."

"What a minute that woman has my son?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura, but quickly went back to his conversation.

"Look Karin we thank you and all but where are you?"

"Oh my dear Sasuke it's not that easy you see, if you want your son back, I have to have you back."

"Listen Karin this is no time for games. We just came from the morgue; we don't need any more drama."

"Well you better get your life together because if you don't you will definitely find your real son in the morgue the next time you go." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"What? Damnit Karin that's not funny. You think this is a jo-"

"What did she say?" Sakura asked cutting him off.

"Hey tell your ho this is grown folk business. Now get your shit together and if you do she and her son can go back to their little house on the prairie."

"Daddy!" yelled Kouske. "Ouch! Hey lady, don't hit me!"

"Shut up you brat and sit your ass down before I kill you!" There was a rustle on the phone, then a long pause. "Now shut up!"

"Karin! What did you do to Kouske?" asked Sasuke panicking.

"Did she hurt Kouske? Give me the phone!" but Sasuke switched the phone to his other ear. "Sasuke, give me the damn phone!" shouted Sakura.

"Sasuke my dear," purred Karin. "Let's get this situation under control I don't want to hurt your son again now?"

"Karin you will harm a child's life so you can have a marriage with no love? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh why so serious?" she laughed, but quickly got serious. "My dear Sasuke, this is no joke! I'm doing this because I have to win!"

"Win what?" Karin started laughing hysterically.

"Oh Sasuke there is much to be learned in such little time. I told you before I will have you no matter what. Basically this is the matter."

"What the hell Karin!" shouted Sasuke.

"Don't worry my sweet your son will be fine as long as you listen to my every instruction. You better not call the cops either. If you do your precious son will lose some ligaments. Call you back in a few. Kisses." 'CLICK'

"Fuck!" he shouted while he threw his phone in the back seat.

"Hold the hell up! That woman has my son and all you can do is say fuck? Oh hell no, I'm calling the cops." Sakura began to look through her purse and search of her phone.

"No Sakura, don't call the cops. She might harm Kouske."

"Ohh if she does, trust me she's the one who is going to call the police." Sakura started dialing.

"Listen Sakura we need to stay calm-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura looked at Sasuke like he lost his mind. Sasuke looked back at her bewildered when he heard her shout. "Don't tell me to calm down. I'm tired of playing these little games. She has my son and threatening to hurt my son, oh she's messing with the wrong one. She got another thing coming."

Sasuke began to slow down at a gas station.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"We have to get our heads right so we can deal with this rationally," he said while coming to a full stop. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sakura was ready to smack Sasuke upside his head. "You asking me if I'm hungry while my damn child is out there with a psycho? You're joking right?"

"Sakura come on let's get real?"

"This is your entire fault! If you never married that psychopath, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Ok so you can understand better. If your nose wasn't so far up your father's ass and married a woman you actually loved we wouldn't be fighting for our son with your crazed wife!"

"What did you just say?"

"You want me to repeat more discreetly for you? Ok… stop sucking your father's dick! HE'S DEAD!"

'_**SLAP**_**'**

Sakura held her cheek. Tears started to fall out of Sakura's eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about my father like that. You don't even know him!" Sakura stared at Sasuke. He looked down on her like she was nothing. This angered her.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Her tears quickly disappeared as she attacked Sasuke. She began thrashing her fists at him, each landing on his lip, nose, jaw and neck. He tried to block her hits but didn't succeed. She kept hitting him. "I hate you so much, you bastard!" Finally she stopped hitting him and began to wail.

"He's all I got and everyone wants to take him away." Sasuke felt his lip as it was split from Sakura hitting him so many times. "No one wanted me, but when I finally have someone worth living for everyone wants to hurt him. Kami what did I do to deserve this mess!" She started crying harder.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad.

"Look not everyone is happy about what went on with Kouske. You have friends back home and they love you. They want Kouske and you to come back home safe and sound so please be patient. She won't harm Kouske. You don't know Karin like I do."

Sakura wiped her eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"You know her huh? Well did you know she takes people's children captive to get what she wants?" Sasuke looked at Sakura but looked ahead. "Well she doesn't know me and neither do you." She got of the car.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke.

"To pee and after that we head back into town. I need to go back to my hotel." She closed the door and walked off. Sasuke stared at her as she walked away.

"I can't believe I slapped her," he said out loud.

* * *

><p>Once Sasuke dropped Sakura back at her hotel she slammed the car door and went into the hotel lobby without looking back. Something kept nagging him on how they drove back to town in silence. She was to quiet but he shook it off and drove off.<p>

While he drove, he started to dial Itachi's number.

"Hello?"

"Itachi, I think I might have fucked up really bad," he said.

"What now?" he asked sounding pissed.

"I slapped Sakura." There was a long pause. "Itachi did you hear what I said?" Itachi sighed into the phone.

"Sasuke what is wrong with you?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing it's that woman I married. She so wicked. She has Kouske and he might be in danger. Sakura was there when I was on the phone with Karin. I think Karin might have hurt him, but I didn't want to think like that because of the sake of Sakura. I tried calming her down but she went crazy. She started saying how I'm up father's ass and some mess. She started to get disrespectful blaming me for everything that's going wrong in her life. So… so I slapped her out of anger. I'm sick and tired of people saying I'm up father's ass. You don't believe that right?"

Itachi looked at the phone.

"Hello, Itachi you there?" asked Sasuke as he pulled into his driveway and parking his car.

"Sasuke, are you listening to yourself?"

"What?" he asked out of confusion.

"You slapped this woman that is scared out of her life for her son's life, and you're complaining how this isn't your fault. You know I should kill you."

"Wait, you're agreeing with Sakura?"

"Sasuke! Are you stupid or something? This isn't about you! Your son is with your crazy wife-

"Ex-wife," said Sasuke cutting Itachi off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?"

"I do agree with her. You did fuck up her life."

"What how?" asked Sasuke.

"Ok let's start of by saying if you stood up to father saying one simple word "no" to his arranged marriage you would be with Sakura and Kouske. You would have never met Karin, and she wouldn't have ever threatened his life just to be with your boring ass. To conclude, Sakura's life would be peaceful and you would be happy."

"Oh come on, you can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious Sasuke. You're fucked big time. You think taking care of a child with no help as a single parent is easy? Try again. Look at what you did. You were with Kouske for 2 minutes alone and he went missing for 4 days now, and when he finally shows up, your _ex-wife_ has him. That says a lot about your parenting skills. Sakura sacrificed almost 8 years alone.

"Imagine going through 9 long months alone? Giving birth without the father there? Seeing your child do his first smile? Say his first words, taking his first steps, starting school and crying when he was scared of the boogieman. Sasuke get real, you weren't there! You don't understand Sakura's pain. That boy is her life, her pride and joy. She saw life in this boy, a new beginning. That's a real woman, and I don't know how you let her go." Sasuke paused.

"Itachi you know I couldn't say no to father," he finally said.

"I know but because you wanted to please him so much you're in this ugly situation now." Sasuke took another pause. "Listen, I got work to do here at the office. You go reflect on what I just told you. Later" 'CLICK'

"Damnit, I got to fix this quick!" Sasuke shouted to himself. His phone began to ring again. "Hello,"

"Hey sweetheart, wifey is on the line!" Karin said laughing.


	17. Wants, Needs, Fighting Machine

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**I apologize for the long wait... I really hope this chapter is good because it took me all night to just finish it**

**SOOO PLEASE ENJOY!**

I do not own Naruto or it's characters just Kouske *_***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Sakura sat on the bed looking at the digital clock which read 9:03PM. Sakura started to grow impatient, but was distracted when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sakura it's me Sasuke. Karin called back; we have to make an exchange for Kouske. So can you be ready in 20 minutes?"

"Did she say if Kouske is ok?"

"Yes he's fine, just hurry and get ready."

"Ok." Sakura hung up and quickly changed into something more comfortable. She grabbed her purse and ran out the hotel room to meet Sasuke.

Soon Sasuke and Sakura were driving to the outskirts of the town for over an hour. Sakura started to grow irritated from the silence but started thinking about Kouske's safety.

"When we get there we need to stay alert," said Sasuke interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "I don't know what she has planned but we need to stay on our guard. You understand?" Sakura nodded while still looking ahead. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Sakura… please forgive me. I know this is hard for you but it's hard for me too. So please let-"

"Save it." Sakura grabbed back her hand and looked at Sasuke with stern eyes. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Save it for when we get back Kouske. Also don't apologize to me. I honestly don't care about your feelings towards me; just make sure you apologize to Kouske after this is all over. Do _you_ understand?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road not acknowledging what Sakura said to him. Sakura clicked her tongue and resumed to looking out the window. They drove in weary silence for the next hour. Finally they pulled up into a beach house on the far side of the city.

"What are we doing at a place like this? Is Kouske inside there with her?"

"We will have to see." They both got out the car and steadily walked towards the house. As soon as they entered the house Sakura's blood ran cold.

"Something doesn't feel right. I just can't put my finger on it." Sasuke looked towards her. They started too walked deeper into the house. "Where the hell is she?" asked Sakura getting impatient. Sasuke getting impatient himself pulled out his cell phone and dialed Karin's cell phone number.

"Hello my love," said a voice behind them. Sasuke and Sakura both jumped from surprise. They turned around and saw Karin leaning against the door they had just entered from. "Oops did I scare the great Uchiha?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Karin. So we're here, where's Kouske?" She started to laugh.

"Ha! You got to work for your award. Come with my dear. Tell your tramp to stay put." Sakura glared at Karin. "Oh no mouth today? Hmm no fun." Karin sighed "Let's go dear." Sasuke gave Sakura a sympathetic look. Sakura looked away with rage in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll fix this, be right back," said Sasuke as he followed Karin upstairs.

While Sakura looked around she saw photos of Sasuke and Karin hanging on the walls and picture frames standing on table tops. She saw photos of Sasuke's family in the frames. Growing bored she took a quick glance at the stairs. She walked towards the stairs to try and listen to their conversation but all she heard was a lot of murmuring. She grew irritated and kept looking around. Sakura then spotted a hall leading to the back of the house. Curiosity got the best of her so she decided to walk towards the back of the house. When she got close she realized that she was nearing a den.

The door was slightly ajar. Sakura walked towards the door slowly to see what was inside the room. She saw a small petite body lying on the couch breathing out ragged breaths. Her heart dropped from who the body belonged to. She burst open the door and ran inside.

"KOUSKE!" Tears were falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Karin why would you put Kouske in harms way? Are you crazy?' asked Sasuke while they stood in the master bedroom of the beach house.<p>

"Sasuke please, what did you expect? For me to just agree to your forced divorced?"

"Look if its money you want then fine, but don't bring a child into this. He's only 6 years, don't you have any decency or kindness?"

"Oh yes baby, I do. I had kindness alright, and money, oh please. I signed that stupid prenupt. If I didn't have any kindness would have I sign that stupid document? Oh no."

"So what the hell do you want? Did you take Kouske so you can get back at me?"

"Oh yeah. I married a mute I believe. Ever since we were married you never talked to me unless necessary. Oh and when we had sex it was traditional. Did you ever think I like kinky stuff? Or rough sex. Not kiss and only you getting satisfaction."

"So what the hell do you want Karin? You want me to give you a good fucking and you'll let Kouske go?"

"Oh no, it's not that easy. What I want Sasuke is you. I want your baby. I want Kouske for myself. If I have Kouske, you won't leave me. I want that bitch dead. I know you gave her everything. You gave her love, attention, hell you even gave her a child. You even gave her mind blowing rough fucking, kinky shit and sweet love making. I WANT IT ALL! I want the attention, the love, Kouske, I WANT EVERYTHING!"

Sasuke stared at Karin as she was catching her breath.

"Karin… I can't give you everything especially not Kouske. He maybe my son but his mother is downstairs worried sick about him. This isn't the Karin Show, you can't be selfish. So tell me whe-"

"NO! This isn't the Sakura Bitch Show. Why do you care about her so much? Huh? She's not your wife! I am Karin Uchiha. I wanted a child too, Sasuke! But you ignored me for her. Before we got married I knew you were happy because you were still dating that tramp Sakura. However, as soon as we got married you weren't happy anymore. You weren't the happy Sasuke I met at that party with your parents.

"You changed, because we got married and your father told you to stay away from her. All that time you were rolling in the sheets with her you could have been fucking me and I would be pregnant with you child. But now everything is going to change. Fuck me now so I can have a baby, and we can be together forever."

Karin started stripping off her clothes.

"Karin stop it you're not thinking cle-"

"STRIP DAMNIT!" Karin walked up to Sasuke and ripped his shirt down the middle showing off his toned abs "That's what I like to see." She pushed him on the bed and pulled her panties off. She got to work on his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down towards his ankles. Karin got on top of him. His member entered her.

"Fuck Sakura," Sasuke grumbled

"Ahhh yes! I hope your whore is sitting down because this might take all night."

* * *

><p>"Kouske, my baby!" shouted Sakura as she began hugging him.<p>

"Mmmm….mommy is that you?" asked Kouske is small voice.

"Of course, I've come to bring you home sweetheart. Uncle Naruto and God mommy Ino is waiting for you to come home. Oh yes and your friends are waiting for you to come home so you can play video games and other stuff. Kouske, I missed you so much," said Sakura kissing him on his forehead.

"Mommy…. I'm so sorry," replied Kouske as tears spilled from his eyes.

"It's ok-"

"She hit me and told me how you didn't want me. She said she's going to be my new mom. She said you didn't want me either and how I was a burden to you because I look like daddy. Mommy, you do love me right?"

"She hit you?" asked Sakura. Kouske nodded as more tears spilled from his eyes. He lifted up his shirt to show her the bruises on his back and abdomen. Sakura began to grow furious. She looked at Kouske and smiled. "Sweetheart, of course I love you, but don't worry, she won't hit you again I promise. "

Kouske smiled at her.

"I love you too, mommy"

"Come on, I'm going to bring you to a safe place. From there you call Captain Gaara and tell him that you're ok and at Sasuke's beach house on Garrison Drive. Can you do that for mommy?" Kouske nodded. "Good, now come on."

* * *

><p>Karin was moaning as she kept riding Sasuke.<p>

"Shit," he groaned. He didn't want to enjoy this but he was a man.

"You like it don't you, Sasuke. You could of had me so many times before but you insisted that you have that slut." She started to rotate her hips.

"Aw fuck," he groaned.

"You like that don't you. Mmm, I like it too. Now say my name baby." Karin started to laugh hysterically.

"….Sh…" he felt her walls tighten around him.

"Go ahead say it" She pushed down her hips to meet his.

"….Sakura…." Karin stopped moving.

"What the fuck? Are you imagining her while fucking me?" asked Karin getting irritated. Sasuke opened his eyes. He laid there silently. "Oh hell no, you son of a bit- oof"

Karin started to rub her head. "What the fuck?" She looked behind her and Sakura stood there. "You bitch! Didn't I say stay downstairs?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura shouted. She looked over at Sasuke as he laid in the bed with his member going limp. "So this is how you fix things, by fucking my son's kidnapper?"

"It's not what you think Sakura," he said while struggling to get off the bed with his pants around his ankles.

"Save it Sasuke," she looked over at Karin.

"What bitch? Are you jealous that I was reaching my glorious orgasm?"

"That's not what I heard. He was saying my name not yours." Karin clicked her tongue in her mouth.

"Whatever, but if you want to see your son alive, I beg you leave so me and Sasuke can finish what we started."

Sakura got closer to Karin.

"My son is safe, so you can't hurt him anymore." Karin started to back away from Sakura as she moved closer. "I understand you touch Sasuke, but you hit my son? My son, my birth child. Who in Kami's name gave you the right to kidnap my son, tell him foolishness that I don't love him and how you're going to be his new mom?

"Who the fuck gave you right to tell my son that his own mother doesn't love him? Who are you to put your hands on my son? You come into my life and harm my son. Oh you messed with the wrong mother."

Sakura lunged at Karin and began to attack her. Karin tried to block her hits but only had a small amount of success. She continued to hit her on face and chest. Sasuke just watched in shock at how Sakura went crazy on Karin.

"AHHH SASUKE HELP ME! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>OHHH MAN! I know most of you might be disgusted by reading this chapter because of the little scene with Sasuke &amp; Karin... because I was LOLZ<strong>

**Anywhooo the next chapter will be the final chapter _hopefully_ longer than this one.**

**See Ya SOOn .**


End file.
